Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to barbed sutures and methods of forming barbed sutures.
Background of Related Art
Sutures are frequently used to close or bind wounds in human or animal tissue. Conventional sutures can be a smooth monofilament or can be a multi-filament, and can be formed from non-absorbable material such as silk, nylon, polyester, polypropylene, or cotton, or can be formed from bio-absorbable material such as glycolic and polymers and copolymers or lactic acid polymers and copolymers.
Barbed sutures are generally formed from the same materials as conventional sutures, and offer several advantages for closing wounds compared with conventional sutures. Barbed sutures include barbs that project from the surface of the suture body along the body length. The barbs are arranged to allow passage of the barbed suture in one direction through tissue but resist movement in the opposite direction.
Various methods of forming barbs on sutures are known in the art. However, current methods may be difficult or costly to achieve the desired arrangement and configuration of barbs on the suture. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for methods of forming barbs on a suture.